leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
阿卡丽/皮肤与轶事
Skins Akali OriginalSkin.jpg| Akali CrimsonSkin.jpg| Akali StingerSkin.jpg| Akali All-StarSkin.jpg| Akali NurseSkin.jpg| Akali BloodMoonSkin.jpg| Akali SilverfangSkin.jpg| Chinese artwork Akali OriginalSkin Ch.jpg.jpg|Classic skin Akali CrimsonSkin Ch.jpg|Crimson Akali Akali CrimsonSkin Ch2.jpg|Crimson Akali 2 Akali StingerSkin Ch.jpg|Stinger Akali Akali All-StarSkin Ch.jpg|All-Star Akali Akali NurseSkin Ch.jpg|Nurse Akali Akali BloodMoonSkin Ch.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Akali SilverfangSkin Ch.jpg|Silverfang Akali Trivia *Akali was designed by Coronach. *Akali is voiced by Laura Bailey. *In Japanese, Akali is read as Akari (明), which means "Light, Bright, Cheerful" in contrast to her title, "The Fist of Shadow". ** In Sikhism, Akali is a word that is used for referring to someone or something that is "Divine". *Akali was one of the champions chosen for the Ionian pool available during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. However, she was not one of the selected champions. *Akali's ultimate, , was originally a skill shot rather than the point-and-click skill. *Akali carries a pair of into battle. *Akali's dance is a direct reference to Beyoncé's . A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. 台词 *Her joke is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the criticism towards the matchmaking system, often matching up teams of wildly varying levels, causing lower-leveled players to be swiftly defeated by higher-level ones. *Akali is one of only 2 champions that says the word "noob", the other one being Skins * resembles from the series. *Her skin resembles from the game series. *The skin resembles the main character from movie, , hence her blood spattered yellow clothing and weapons. * is likely a reference to from the aforementioned , as her costume and color scheme are similar, as well as the fact that scorpions have stingers. * resembles from the series. *The skin, along with the soccer skins for other champions, appeared just before the 2010 World Cup started, and were removed from the store on October 31st, 2010. * , and share a Medical skin theme. **The Chinese Splash Art for her skin can be found in The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 19. ** can be seen in a frame above Akali in the splash art. * and share a Blood Moon skin theme. The masks they are wearing are a reference to the masks worn at the Japanese . Relations *Akali is a member of the Kinkou Order along with and . The three shadow warriors work together in order to preserve the balance in Valoran. *Akali and her fellow ninjas are at war with and his Order of Shadows. *According to Runaan Akali may have another, more personal connection with . Perhaps she is former member of Order of Shadows - Runaan pointed out Akali's title (the Fist of Shadow) and passive , but there was no official statement. *During a contagion outbreak at the Institute of War, Akali volunteered as a nurse and can be seen administering a mandatory shot to .Contagion Warning at the Institute Japan Earthquake Akali and her Nurse skin were on a 50% sale from March 21st to March 27th 2011. All the revenues generated by this special sale were donated to the to aid the population of Japan after the . A week later, Riot Games President Marc Merrill stated the following:Japan Earthquake Relief Summoners! This past March 11 marked one of the greatest natural disasters in recorded history. In an effort to support those affected by the devastation, we invited all League of Legends players to donate to the American Red Cross by purchasing the Nurse Akali skin or the champion Akali with RP. The promotion ran for all of this past week, during which time 100% of all proceeds from this champion and skin were collected for the Japan Earthquake and Pacific Tsunami Fund. In the end, '''over 50,000 summoners' chose to participate.'' We invited our partners from the Red Cross down to the Riot Games office to accept your donations, which totaled '''over $160,000'! We have witnessed the power in the community in the past, but you never cease to amaze us. Riot Games and the American Red Cross would like to thank you for your generosity, and for stepping in to contribute to the relief efforts in the wake of this global tragedy.'' 参考资料 Category:英雄皮肤与轶事